<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О драконах и зельеварах by WinterStoat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064676">О драконах и зельеварах</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat'>WinterStoat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В новый полярный заповедник прибывает молодой зельевар...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О драконах и зельеварах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Чарли! Пришел прогноз — буря будет через пять часов!</p>
<p>— Чарли, с Острова прислали практиканта-зельевара. Куда его?</p>
<p>— Чарли, твоя Норберта опять не подпускает никого к кладке!</p>
<p>Недавно построенный заполярный норвежский заповедник встречал утро рабочего дня обычной жизнью. Чарли успевал отвечать на все вопросы, посмотреть перед работой на подопечных и только в свой директорский кабинет — слишком громкое название для крохотной комнатушки, — он зайти не успел.</p>
<p>— Усилить защитные барьеры — повторение прошлого раза меня не устроит. Зельевара ко мне. И оставьте уже Норберту в покое — она не первую кладку делает, девочка опытная.</p>
<p>Он шагнул в комнату, закрыл дверь и приготовился к очередному нудному разговору: работать в новом заповеднике было трудно: зельевары не задерживались — ну что тут делать, кроме Кроветворного, Бодроперцового и мазей от ожогов? Скучно. А стажеры менялись со скоростью один раз в месяц.</p>
<p>— Рад видеть вас в нашем... — слова как-то сами застряли в горле.</p>
<p>Перед ним сидел Драко Малфой.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, мистер Уизли, — голос Малфоя был тих до бесцветности. — Драко Люциус Малфой, — легкий кивок головы заменил приветственное рукопожатие. — Думаю, мы пропустим часть с взаимными заверениями в радости встречи и лекцию о заповеднике. Опыт работы с драконологами у меня уже есть — я три месяца работал в Новой Зеландии, квалификация более чем соответствует. Мои рекомендации у вас на столе. Будьте любезны распорядиться показать мне лабораторию и комнату, где я буду жить. Остальное проясним позже — насколько я понимаю, через пять часов будет не до экскурсий и не до знакомства с коллективом.</p>
<p>Смотреть в серые до прозрачности глаза Малфоя было... притягательно. Никакого другого определения Чарли подобрать не мог. Как в глаза Опалового антипода: красиво, но что таится за полным отсутствием их выражения — непонятно. С одинаковой вероятностью можно было получить как волну огня, так и безграничный штиль равнодушия.</p>
<p>— Отлично. Не люблю терять время, — Чарли слегка покоробило это откровенное недружелюбие стажера. Хотя придраться было и не к чему: Малфой прав — до снежной бури нужно успеть ещё очень и очень многое. Не до светских бесед. — Лабораторию я вам покажу сам. Идемте.</p>
<p>Малфой поднялся и в какой-то момент оказался почти вплотную прижат к Чарли, который обогнул стол, чтобы открыть дверь. Повеяло чем-то знакомым, свежим, древесным — словно попал в летний влажный лес. Плечо под тонкой тканью костюма было теплым — странно, что Чарли смог вот так вот, в один миг почувствовать это. Он чуть кашлянул, чтобы прочистить вдруг пересохшее горло.</p>
<p>В Румынии было не слишком вольготно в плане отношений, а тут, в ста двадцати милях от Полярного круга и вовсе не разбежишься. Так что, высокий, стройный Малфой в своем дорогом костюме, блестящих ботинках, с тонким шлейфом парфюма, был слишком заметным, чтобы не реагировать на него так остро.</p>
<p>— У нас тут случилось небольшое ЧП два дня назад — Норберта как раз строила гнездо, когда пара идиотов решила зайти в её загон. Щиты не выдержали, и гостевой дом сгорел, к сожалению. Но у меня есть свободная комната. Так что...</p>
<p>— Меня устроит, мистер Уизли.</p>
<p>«Даже не поинтересовался — удобно ли. Из вежливости хотя бы», — как-то капризно подумал Чарли. — «Мерлин! Что в голову лезет!»</p>
<p>— Это лаборатория, — он открыл двери и пропустил стажера внутрь. Пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы не закрыть глаза и не втянуть воздух с запахом Малфоя. — Тут... Кхм. У нас остались ещё запасы, но буря...</p>
<p>— Я понял. К чему готовиться в первую очередь?</p>
<p>Малфой не обращал на присутствие Чарли никакого внимания — он уже резво прошелся по комнате, осмотрел шкафы, открыл железный ящик с ингредиентами, взял книгу регистрации и пробежал глазами пару страниц.</p>
<p>— Ожоги и обморожения. Бодроперцовое, может быть.</p>
<p>— Я начну сейчас. Пяти часов мне хватит, чтобы подготовить все необходимое. Кому в будущем подавать заявку на ингредиенты?</p>
<p>— Мне. И насчет комнаты...</p>
<p>— Мои вещи прибудут только к вечеру. Я пока расположусь в лаборатории. Или распорядитесь, чтобы меня проводили.</p>
<p>— Распоряжусь, — Чарли усмехнулся — ну как два лорда в поместье, полном домашних эльфов. Хотя, один лорд тут точно присутствовал. — Что-нибудь ещё?</p>
<p>— М? — В какой-то момент Малфой, рыскающий по лаборатории оказался так близко, что обернувшись, столкнулся нос к носу с Чарли. — Что?</p>
<p>От неожиданности он покачнулся, и Чарли пришлось схватить его за плечи, страхуя от падения.</p>
<p>— Ты что-нибудь ещё хочешь? — выдохнул он прямо в лицо Малфоя, щёки которого медленно заливал румянец.</p>
<p>— Н-нет.</p>
<p>В этот момент Драко не выглядел ни высокомерным, ни равнодушно-светским. Чарли с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не сжать хрупкие плечи посильнее и не прижаться теснее к тонкому телу.</p>
<p>— Я возьму тебя сам... В смысле, заберу после работы. Ну, домой. Покажу комнату, — затараторил Чарли.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — выдохнул Малфой, не сводя с него своих светлых глаз.</p>
<p>«А у него радужка как ободком подведена», — подумал Чарли, разглядывая словно растушеванную темно-серую линию вокруг ртутно-серой радужной оболочки.</p>
<p>— Мне пора работать, — кажется, стажер пришел в себя первым, и голос снова приобрел колючие холодные нотки.</p>
<p>— А. Да. Если что — обращайся к дежурному: первая дверь направо.</p>
<p>— Непременно. Всего доброго, Чарли.</p>
<p>От того, как негласно они перешли на имена и тягучего «Чааарли» на прощание, у последнего целый строй мурашек устроил маршбросок по позвоночнику.</p>
<p>Уизли вышел, закрыл за собой дверь и вернулся в кабинет. «Чарли, парень, тебе пора в отпуск на Остров. Повидаешься с родителями, смотаешься к Биллу. Зайдешь в бордель в Лютном — ночь секса с симпатичным мальчиком и любая дурь, связанная с Малфоем вылетит из головы быстрее, чем ты скажешь «Нокс». С худеньким таким, белобрысым мальчиком. О, черт!»</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Две недели пролетели, как один день. Драко оказался толковым зельеваром, проблем с ним не возникало никаких — запас в лаборатории был всегда, зелья действовали эффективно, а модифицированная мазь от ожогов оказалась просто изумительна. Вообще Малфой навел чуть не военный порядок в лаборатории: все бумаги заполнены, ингредиентов — в достатке, а документация и вовсе приведена в идеальное состояние. Драконологи перестали подшучивать над новичком, как это обычно принято. Малфой всегда был безукоризненно вежлив, но к фамильярности не переходил и спуску никому не давал. Чарли слышал, что к нему несколько раз «подкатывали», но вылетали из лаборатории быстрее снитча. Как их отваживал будущий мастер зельеварения, оставалось загадкой: сам он на публике такие вопросы не обсуждал, а неудачливые ухажеры угрюмо отмалчивались.</p>
<p>Конечно, Чарли заглянул в рекомендации: все сдержанно хвалили талантливого студента, но в списке мест, где Малфою приходилось практиковаться не было ни одной престижной лаборатории или академии. Понятное дело: пусть и оправданные, пусть «добровольно» передавшие львиную долю денег на «восстановление и поддержку», Малфои оставались Малфоями со своим темным прошлым.</p>
<p>Хотя самого Чарли это волновало мало — отвоевались, справедливости добились, хватит. Драконам-то наплевать у кого какая Метка на руке была. Ну и Чарли тоже наплевать — лишь бы работал хорошо.</p>
<p>И можно было бы забыть обо всём, если бы не то, что Драко Малфой продолжал жить в одном доме с ним.</p>
<p>Оказалось, что он не только зелья варить мастер, но и готовит неплохо: Чарли уже отвык от домашних завтраков и ужинов, а Малфой как само собой разумеющееся готовил и то и другое на двоих. А к хорошему, как известно, быстро привыкаешь.</p>
<p>Расслабиться и снять с себя лишнее, было одним из редких удовольствий: здесь, на Севере, все привыкли таскать несколько фунтов теплой одежды, поэтому ходить дома в одной футболке и легких штанах было просто наслаждением. Было, пока не появился Малфой.</p>
<p>Смотреть на то, как легкая ткань то и дело льнула к телу Драко, стало персональной пыткой. Как рубашка облегала тонкую талию и гибкую спину. Как домашние брюки чудом держались на бедрах, то и дело приоткрывая полоску кожи цвета топленого молока, когда Драко стоял у плиты или садился на высокий стул, подогнув под себя одну ногу и углубляясь в очередную книгу по зельеварению.</p>
<p>Мечты самого Чарли о поездке в Англию — «на Остров», как тут все привыкли говорить, — приобретали всё большую лаконичность. Исчезли намерения насчет родителей и Билла, оставляя только бордель в Лютном. Дня на три. Потом к маме перекусить чего-нибудь и снова в Лютный. Давно он не сталкивался с такой откровенной похотью в самом себе — Малфоя хотелось до дрожи, до стиснутых кулаков, до зубовного скрежета. Точно Ронни говорил: зараза. Чарли всеми порами чувствовал, что заразился. Он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не скрутить шею очередному неосторожному воздыхателю. Ловил себя на том, что заходит в лабораторию чаще, чем нужно, старается так или иначе пересечься с Драко дома, коснуться якобы ненароком и радуется, как мальчишка, ловя быстрый взгляд удивительных светлых глаз. Впервые в жизни Чарли благодарил Мерлина за то, что в заповеднике такие маленькие дома с узкими дверными проемами, с крошечной кухней, где нет-нет да и коснешься за столом острого колена или чуть прижмешь теплое тело в поисках вовсе ненужных специй на верхних полках.</p>
<p>Сам Малфой молчал. Только отводил взгляд и краснел. Красные пятна сползали по шее куда-то за воротник, и искус расстегнуть пуговки и посмотреть — куда это они пошли? — был велик.</p>
<p>Разговаривали мало, в основном по работе. Несмотря на то, что Драко готовил, он не задерживался за столом, хотя всегда вежливо ждал прихода Чарли с работы вечером или молча стучал в дверь его комнаты утром. Только однажды они минут на двадцать растянули разговор о квиддиче: Малфой тоже был ловцом в школе и болел за «Сенненских Соколов», а Чарли за «Паддлмир Юнайтед» — они даже поспорили. Это был самый долгий и эмоциональный разговор в их совместном проживании.</p>
<p>Чарли сходил с ума. Его спасала работа: должность директора, новые условия и непредсказуемые норвежские горбатые — всего этого только-только хватало, чтобы хотя бы до вечера забыть о Малфое.</p>
<p>«Сколько веревочка не вейся, а конец будет», — как любил говорить один из его подчиненных.</p>
<p>Его личная веревочка закончилась, когда один из молодых самцов открыл брачный сезон молодняка прицельной струей огня. Бок и бедро опалило адской болью. Если бы не флакон усиленного Обезболивающего из дежурной аптечки, которую все носили на экстренный случай, он бы точно потерял сознание. А так даже слабо шутить пробовал, когда напарник притащил его в лабораторию.</p>
<p>Малфой побледнел так сильно, что впору было готовиться к «Энервейту» — всё-таки зельевар, а не колдомедик. Запах паленой шерсти от сожженной шубы, горелого мяса от самого Чарли — всё это явно не было ароматами светских салонов, к которым привык стажер. Хотя в войну, наверное, и не такого насмотрелся.</p>
<p>— Обезболивающее? — голос зельевара звучал глухо, но не дрожал, к чести сказать.</p>
<p>— Одно двойное.</p>
<p>— Ясно, — Малфой метнулся к шкафчику, достал пару фиалов и поднес один из них ко рту Чарли, придерживая того за подбородок. — Пей. Боль не исчезнет, но меньше станет точно. Лежи тихо. И вот, — он сунул ему в руки ленту из толстой кожи, — закуси, чтобы зубы не сломать.</p>
<p>Сдержать стоны было невозможно, но Чарли старался изо всех сил. Драко аккуратно, пинцетом подцеплял почти вплавившиеся в кожу обугленные остатки одежды, второй рукой то и дело поливая рану какой-то резкопахнущей жидкостью.</p>
<p>— Тише, тише. Сейчас. Потерпи, Чарли, я сейчас...</p>
<p>Голос у него уже дрожал и то и дело сбивался, зато руки не дрожали, и это было главное.</p>
<p>— Почти всё, слышишь? Почти всё. Отдохни немного, я пока разрежу штанину.</p>
<p>Чарли лежал на кушетке и даже не пытался разобрать, что конкретно говорит ему Малфой. Он просто слушал сбивчивый полушепот, вздрагивающий, но всё равно успокаивающий его. Кожа горела огнем, и прикосновения холодных пальцев Драко были как манна небесная.</p>
<p>— Теперь это, пей. Пей, Чарли.</p>
<p>Очередное зелье полилось в рот.</p>
<p>— Драко...</p>
<p>— Я здесь. Уже всё, сейчас Охлаждающее наложу и будет легче. Потерпи, пожалуйста.</p>
<p>Уизли смотрел на бледное, обеспокоенное лицо Малфоя, на свисающую челку, на потемневшие от страха глаза и вдруг стало так легко, так спокойно.</p>
<p>— Драко.</p>
<p>— Что? Что, Чарли?</p>
<p>— Ни-че-го...</p>
<p>У Малфоя были сухие и горячие губы. Он не издал ни звука, когда Чарли притянул его к себе. Только оперся руками о кушетку, стараясь не навалиться всей тяжестью на раненого драконолога. Поцелуй получился слабым, недолгим, скорее целомудренным, чем страстным.</p>
<p>— Спи. Тебе нужно поспать.</p>
<p>Голос Драко раздавался уже откуда-то издалека, словно из-за толщи воды. И Чарли улыбнулся, разжимая пальцы на воротнике халата Малфоя, падая в спасительную дрему.</p>
<p>— Теперь не больно, — еле прошептал он и уснул.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Выздоравливал Чарли неделю. Всю эту неделю они с Драко не заговаривали о том поцелуе. Малфой вообще старательно избегал любых встреч: уходил рано, оставляя на столе завтрак, приходил поздно. Быстро осматривал Чарли, передавал очередные лекарства и сбегал к себе, отговариваясь усталостью. Чарли не настаивал — начавшийся на насколько дней раньше запланированного, брачный сезон Норвежцев выпивал все силы из персонала. Он и сам уставал ничуть не меньше, хоть и не выходил к загонам, сидя в своей комнате по уши в бумагах. Дом вообще стал напоминать проходной двор — раз шеф не мог быть в рабочем корпусе, рабочий корпус пришел к нему. И только вечерами, когда Драко возвращался из лаборатории, уставший и сонный, поток посетителей прекращался.</p>
<p>А погода решила порадовать — бури улеглись и даже прогнозы не пугали ближайшим их появлением. Низкое северное солнце, всё собирающееся за горизонт, да так и не скатывающееся туда, светило теплым, слегка оранжевым светом, окрашивая волосы и кожу Малфоя в цвет апельсинового мусса.</p>
<p>Драко стоял у плиты, поджав одну ногу и дожидаясь, пока над джезвой поднимется пенка закипающего кофе.</p>
<p>— Привет.</p>
<p>— Чарли? Привет. Зачем встал?</p>
<p>— Пора уже. Да и здоров я. Так только, шрам ещё.</p>
<p>В общем-то, и правда всё прошло, оставив после себя тонкую, розовую, чувствительную кожицу на месте ожога.</p>
<p>— Я уже ухожу скоро — хотел вечером поработать ещё, — засуетился Драко, снова алея румянцем. — Вот, кофе.</p>
<p>Он поставил перед Чарли чашку и попытался пройти мимо, к себе наверх.</p>
<p>— Подожди. Не развалится без тебя лаборатория, — Чарли ухватил его за руку и замолчал, удивленный контрастом: узкое белое запястье Драко и его — широкое, покрытое жестким рыжим волосом, в мелкой сетке белесых шрамиков и светло-коричневых веснушек.</p>
<p>И Чарли пропал.</p>
<p>Заворожено притягивая ближе эту тонкую, невесомую руку, он большим пальцем обвел круг вокруг косточки на запястье, поднес к губам и поцеловал. Раз, другой, всё дальше продвигаясь к сгибу локтя, зарываясь носом в мягкую беззащитную кожицу, от которой шел легкий, чуть приправленный травами чистый запах самого Драко и пульсировала голубоватая жилка вены.</p>
<p>— Не надо, — даже шепот вышел у Малфоя с хрипотцой. А глаза... Глаза светились снегом под солнцем, играли искорками, испуганные, с надеждой, с просьбами о чем-то.</p>
<p>— Останься, Драко. Останься, пожалуйста.</p>
<p>Чарли нашептывал свои просьбы, какие-то нежные глупости в почти прозрачное, розовое от смущения ухо Малфоя, чуть сжимая губами край ушной раковины, теряясь в её бархатистости.</p>
<p>Драко уже стоял между его ног, подрагивая, запрокинув голову назад, подставляя под поцелуи длинную шею с бугорком адамова яблока. И уже не просил прекратить, только сильнее прижимался, всё ещё смущенно отводя взгляд.</p>
<p>Глядя на него, Чарли совсем голову потерял. Встал, подхватил на руки, чувствуя, как длинные сильные ноги ложатся ему на пояс, перекрещиваясь за спиной.</p>
<p>— Ко мне?</p>
<p>Не в выборе кровати или комнаты дело. В этом вопросе было всё: «Можно?», «Не боишься?», «Не уйдешь?»</p>
<p>Драко кивнул, снова пряча лицо, утыкаясь носом куда-то за ухо, стягивая с волос ленту, зарываясь пальцами в пряди — «да».</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Утром Драко не оказалось рядом. Стало немного жаль, но Малфой был ранней пташкой. Представив, как сейчас спустится вниз, поймает его на кухне и можно будет повторить пройденное вчера для лучшего запоминания... А запомнить хотелось — бархатистую кожу, юркий язычок, шепот и вздохи, долгие стоны, легкие укусы и снова мягкость солоноватой кожи. Воспоминания Чарли сплелись в какой-то белоснежно-томительный комок, вспышками загорающийся по всему телу.</p>
<p>Он потянулся и встал. После ванной с улыбкой кинулся на кухню и остановился. Никого не было. Улыбка как-то сама собой исчезла.</p>
<p>— Драко?</p>
<p>Но никто не ответил. Стало понятно, что Малфоя дома нет.</p>
<p>«Сбежал».</p>
<p>Да и что, собственно, Чарли хотел? Отличный секс? Получил. А совместные утра, завтраки и игру в отношения — не заказывали. Да и ни к чему это. Через неделю Драко уедет...</p>
<p>Утро с размаха ударило прямо в солнечное сплетение — уедет. Просто секс и всё — уедет. А Чарли останется с драконами, новыми стажерами, долгой полярной ночью, своенравной Норбертой. И никаких опаловоглазых Малфоев на сотни миль вокруг. Или даже на тысячи. И Лютный тут не поможет, потому что Чарли влип и влип серьезно.</p>
<p>Всё это Уизли додумывал на ходу, набрасывая на себя шубу, натягивая унты и хлопая входной дверью. В рабочий корпус он почти вбежал, не останавливаясь даже у дежурного: а вдруг уже и в лаборатории нет? Вдруг он раньше?..</p>
<p>— Чарли? — серые глаза смотрели удивленно и чуть испуганно. Испугаешься тут, когда двери чуть не с петель слетают, а на пороге шумно, как Хогвартский экспресс, дышит огненно-рыжее чудовище в лохматой шубе. — А я... Рано утром вызов пришел, вот я и... Что-то случилось?</p>
<p>Уж что-что, а Коллопортус у Чарли всегда получался отменно. А что уж там подумают те, кто захочет в лабораторию войти, его не волновало вовсе. Какие ещё «те», когда сейчас такой счастливый случай выпал узнать — куда же это убегают красные пятна на донельзя смущенном Малфое? И губами их, губами прижать — чтобы не сбегали.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Через месяц, после отъезда Малфоя, у Чарли испортился характер. Сам он подозревал, что это влияние любимицы Норберты — ещё чуть-чуть и можно будет заносить в списки новый вид драконов: Огнедышащий Уизли.</p>
<p>Утром или перед сном Чарли с какой-то тянущей тоской смотрел на кухню, на маленький стол, на два высоких стула и аппетит пропадал мгновенно. Уизли отправлялся на работу, где можно было отвлечься от любых мыслей, связанных с белокожими блондинами.</p>
<p>Новый зельевар оказался старым магом, с головой больше похожей на кукушкино яйцо обилием пятен и отсутствием волос. Он занудно тянул что-то насчет последнего дня работы, ломоты в костях от вечных морозов и маленького домика в Бристоле. Чарли слушал краем уха, представляя маленький домик в неизвестном ему Бристоле. И палисадник с цветами. И занавески на окошках. И теплую кухню. И непременно толстый ковер в гостиной — у Малфоя такие красивые тонкие ступни, а без ковра они обязательно замерзнут.</p>
<p>Тьфу, ты, пропасть...</p>
<p>Ну, не писать же ему в самом деле?! Да и о чем? «Люблю, скучаю, Чарли»? Обалдеть, как романтично!</p>
<p>Да и что он мог предложить? Небольшую лабораторию, маленькую спальню и крошечную кухню? Это Малфой, а не Уизли — Малфои в таких условиях не живут.</p>
<p>Просто нужно смириться и быть благодарным, что хотя бы месяц, но у него был. Ну, не может же болеть всегда? Когда-нибудь и успокоится.</p>
<p>Старый маг как раз закончил свою речь, ещё раз заверил мистера Уизли в том, что работать здесь было просто крайне интересно, но ему пора отправляться южнее, где так комфортно встречать заслуженную пенсию. Чарли кивнул, пожал сухонькую руку и пошел в дежурку.</p>
<p>— Чарли, сводка по погоде опять предсказывает бурю. А Свенссон никак не закончит с ограждением у дальнего вольера, а Эрика пора убирать от молодняка — слишком уж злой стал.</p>
<p>И в общем-то, Чарли понимал, где-то очень глубоко в душе, что Свенссон не виноват — рук мало, условия не ахти, да и работать в темноте без возможности даже «Люмос» зажечь — это вам не кролика из шляпы достать. И молодой дракон по кличке Эрик просто вырос и теперь будет «качать права» за место в стае. Но остановиться не мог: через десять минут на помощь к несчастному шведу оправились даже те, кто просто зашел кофейку в дежурке попить — от греха подальше. Лучше уж заборы чинить и своенравного Эрика в новый загон переселять.</p>
<p>— Что это он? — у молодого драконолога, только недавно прибывшего в заповедник, от рыка начальства только что поджилки не тряслись.</p>
<p>— Дракона потерял.</p>
<p>— Какого дракона? Как потерял?</p>
<p>— Личного. Шагай, давай, буря скоро.</p>
<p>А Чарли сидел в дежурке и чувствовал себя уставшим: пора брать себя в руки, ехать в Лондон — вдруг получится увидеться? Хоть разочек. Может же иногда директор перспективного развивающегося заповедника сам приезжать, по делам? Может. Раз в месяц или два — запросто. А молодой зельевар может оставить свои котлы на день-другой? Может. Если захочет.</p>
<p>Вот и надо выяснить — кто что хочет и кто что получит. И не истерить.</p>
<p>— Чарли, — дежурный осторожно прервал ход его мыслей. — У тебя посетитель.</p>
<p>В его кабинете, положив ногу на ногу, вальяжно расположился Драко Малфой. У Чарли в горле встал комок, и слова как-то не шли. Хотелось ущипнуть себя за руку на предмет проверки реальности чудесного видения.</p>
<p>— Привет. Я защитился на Мастера Зелий. Папа подарил мне небольшой бизнес по этому поводу: теплицы и всё такое — сам понимаешь, для лаборатории важны свежие и недорогие ингредиенты. Я и подумал, что твоему заповеднику не помешает лишний источник финансирования, а моим теплицам — удобрение. Конечно, ещё скорлупа, чешуя... В общем, я приехал подписать договор, если ты не против.</p>
<p>Всё это Малфой протараторил с бешеной скоростью и теперь как-то слегка беспомощно смотрел на Чарли, почти удачно скрывая нервозность под типично малфоевской маской равнодушия ко всему миру.</p>
<p>— Договор? А...</p>
<p>— А лаборатория может и здесь располагаться — я ж пока один на себя работаю, ученика потом можно будет взять. И у меня тут кое-какие исследования намечаются с кровью дракона. А заповеднику зельевар нужен.</p>
<p>Дальше слушать Чарли не стал: он рывком поднял из кресла легкого и такого желанного Малфоя, прижал к себе и зарылся носом в белые волосы, пока не наговорил кучу идиотских нежностей, солидному драконологу не приличествующих.</p>
<p>— Чарли,— радостно, но полузадушено выдохнул Драко прямо в ухо.</p>
<p>— И навоз для теплиц, и кровь драконов, и ученика, и договор подпишем. И лабораторию тебе новую построим. Потом. Сейчас домой. Немедленно. Собираюсь всю ночь тебе демонстрировать, как я соскучился.</p>
<p>— Тут полярные ночи, Чарли.</p>
<p>— И я о том же.</p>
<p>Было невероятно хорошо смотреть, как краснеет смущающийся Драко Малфой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>